In the past, a top-loading washing machine is formed in such a manner that a cylindrical tub and a drum are arranged in a housing with a rectangular shape when observed from top. The housing is provided with a fixed lid as an upper surface plate fixed to an upper surface of the housing and a movable lid as an upper cover movably arranged relative to the fixed lid. A water supply part is arranged on the fixed lid. The movable lid as the upper cover is opened and closed to open an opening of the drum.
In this way, under a condition that the housing has a rectangular shape when observed from top relative to the tub, the water supply part should be provided on the upper surface of the fixed lid as the upper surface plate of the housing in order to place the housing closely to a wall surface of an residence as a place where the housing is carried. Therefore, since a part regarded as the upper surface plate is increased, even if the movable lid as the upper cover is opened, an opening of a circular drum cannot be integrally opened relative to a rectangular opening. Thus, part of a throwing-in and taking-out route of laundry is narrowed, which is inconvenient for the operations of throwing-in and taking-out. Moreover, when the washing machine is observed from top, a whole internal part of the cylindrical drum cannot be seen and a dead angle zone in which a washing condition cannot be seen exists.